


Treating her with love and tenderness

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post 8x3, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: A couple of misunderstandings and a confession later, Jaime explains to his fellow knight the difference between fucking and making love... by showing her, of course.





	Treating her with love and tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> My humble addition to the collection of amazing smut fics that've been written over the last couple of weeks.

“He’s at the Godswood,” Brandon Stark’s enigmatic voice floated from behind her, jolting her out of her musings.

Brienne spun around to meet his eternally blank, expressionless and emotionless eyes. “I--I’m sorry, who?” was all she could manage in her confused frame of mind, though she knew thoroughly well who he was talking about.

“He who your heart aches for,” he declared in his usual cryptic style, “the one your eyes perennially seek, the one who came to Winterfell for _you_.”

She’d heard of Bran’s inexplicable ability to _see_ things, but to read what was in her mind required no such tricks. Her behaviour had been uncharacteristic of her since Jaime’s arrival, awkward and bashful whenever he was around, so damn obvious that anyone with eyes could easily guess how she felt about him.

“I don’t think he came here for _me._ ” She denied his claim, for she knew that Jaime was here because of his honour, not because of his--whatever it was that he felt for her. The war was over and he hadn’t told her anything yet. Until he did, all she relied on was a hopeful guess and optimistic assumptions, but no expectations from him, whatsoever, however much her heart said otherwise.

“Talk to him,” Bran urged, neither supporting nor refuting her claim. “Now.”

She decided to get away from there, the boy’s company was proving to be increasingly risky. “It’s quite late, probably tomorrow morning--”

“Now,” he insisted with a touch of urgency in his voice. “Go.”

Although she took his advice and left for the Godswood at once, Brienne didn’t need the three eyed raven to tell her that she was in love with Jaime. That was something she’d been consciously aware of for years, ever since Cersei had called out her feelings, and the way Jaime looked at her during their past interactions, when she left King’s Landing and when he’d bid her goodbye at Riverrun, she couldn’t help but think that there was, maybe a tiny bit of something he felt for her too. But she never could say for sure then. With their loyalties pointing in opposite directions, even if he had felt something, they could never have acted on it...

...until recently, until he rode into Winterfell, until he looked at her like she was the prettiest thing in the world every time he met her, until he’d fulfilled her dream the night before the battle…

Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted him from afar as she neared the Godswood. Just as Bran had predicted, there he was, gazing at the holy tree, lost deep in thought.

“Ser Jaime,” she called out, taking a tentative step towards him.

He turned to her with a start. “Ser Brienne,” he greeted her with a short bow, something he’d made a regular practice with her these days much to her discomfort and disbelief. She studied him carefully, making out traces of anxiety in the handsome face. His eyes still had the same warmth when he looked at her. “What brings you here so late in the night?”

Deciding not to answer that, she merely stood by his side. For a while neither of them said nothing, each absorbed in their own thoughts and mental conflicts. “I never thought you were religious,” she remarked, keen to end the uneasy quiet. “This is the last place I expected to find you.”

“I have no special affinity towards the gods, I just happen to like the peace and quiet here, helps me find a resolution to my internal conflicts.”

“What’s bothering you?” she couldn’t help asking, for he seemed consumed by worry. “Only if you feel like telling me, because I don't want to be intrusive,” she quickly added.

His tone softened and so did his expression. “You are _never_ intrusive, Brienne,” he said with a soft sigh. “Daenerys had a word with me this morning. She wants me to plan the strategy for taking King’s Landing.” He looked down at his boots. “She wants to wage a war on Cersei and demands that I lead what’s left of her army.”

 _No wonder he looks so miserable,_ she thought, a dull ache filling her chest when she sensed his dilemma.

“And?” she prompted, her heart thudding against her ribs. “What did you tell her?”

“That I’d think about it.” He turned to face her. “Cersei’s evil and I’ve broken all ties with her--” she could feel the pain in his voice when he mentioned his sister “--but she’s still family--”

“I understand,” Brienne interrupted him before she could hear the inevitable. After all, blood was indeed, thicker than water. Jaime never had been in favour of Daenerys, and given a choice between the queen and his sister, he’d undoubtedly pick his family. “She’s your sister, your blood, your family--”

“Brienne--”

“It’s fine,” she pacified herself, trying hard to keep her voice from breaking and her nerves in place. “I know that you came here only for the Great War, to help us fight the dead. Now that your work here is done, I see nothing wrong in--”

He tried to cut in again. “Brienne, allow me to speak--”

But she went on like a woman unstoppable. “There’s nothing to think about it. If you feel you need to be by her side--”

“ _Brienne, listen to me!_ ” His voice rang out loud and clear in the silence of the night. “Will you keep quiet for a moment and let me speak?”

She stopped talking at once and looked away from him, fidgeting with her nails in nervous anticipation of what he might say.

What happened next was something she’d imagined only in her dreams. Jaime’s hand was on her cheek, his touch sending a burst of warmth through her despite the cold winds howling around them. “Brienne, look at me.” He gently tilted her face towards him. “Please,” he requested, when she still continued to avoid him.

When she slowly turned to him, her eyes meeting his, she saw no doubt, nor question in them, only pure determination. “I’ve made my decision,” he told her, his hand still on her cheek.

Brienne nodded, the hopeless depression in her chest rising with every word he spoke. “She’s your sister--”

“She is,” he agreed before she could finish, “and she’ll always have a place in my heart.”

Anger now struck her on top of the already mounting agony that was tormenting her. What the hell was he trying to tell her? Couldn’t he just end the discussion here and leave her to her broken heart instead of sprinkling salt over her raw wounds?

“I know.” With that, she was about to leave, when he grabbed her arm.

“Wait, I haven’t finished yet.” There was something definitive and conclusive in his tone when he said this. “I have decided to oblige the queen.”

Brienne stared at him. “You’re talking about leading an army against your sister,” she reiterated, hoping she’d heard him right.

“I am,” he said, “though I did have second thoughts at first.” He fixed her with a blazing gaze. “But not anymore,” he said hoarsely.

“I--” She was about to say something, but stopped when she felt the need for air as his thumb began to distract her, tracing the scar on her upper lip.

“My lady.” She could hear him breathe just as heavily as she did, the warm air he exhaled setting her body aflame. Only now did she realize that he was so close that she could count the flecks of grey on his beard. How long had it been since she’d seen him sporting a beard? So lost in him she was, that she’d lost track of what he’d asked, or if he had even spoken something.

“I came here for you,” he whispered, inching his face close to hers. “I _love_ you, and if that means choosing between you and Cersei--” his lips were almost on hers, and with the way she was shaking, it was a wonder she stood her ground instead of collapsing in his arms “--it isn’t really a choice, is it?”

“Ser Jaime--” She wanted to tell him she loved him, but her head muddled by his proximity, his touch, the smell of him, all man and sweat and leather filling her nostrils, driving her into oblivion, she could say no more than his name.

“Not _ser_ ,” he breathed, his lips hovering dangerously over hers, “not anymore.”

He almost kissed her when she spotted the weirwood tree out of the corner of her eye. “Stop,” she cried out, placing a restraining hand on his chest.

Jaime withdrew at once. “Did I do anything wrong, my lady?” His emerald eyes were a mix of concern and hurt. “Am I mistaken in thinking you love me--”

“No,” she said at once. “It’s not like that. I do love you, Jaime,” she confessed. “I love you very very much.”

He looked confused. “Then what is it?” Before she could respond, his expression cleared and he went down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” Brienne gulped, knowing full well what he meant, but afraid she might be mistaken.

“Asking you to marry me with the gods as witnesses,” he said, taking her hand. “Will you?”

He had clearly misunderstood her. “That’s not why I stopped you from--” warmth flooded her cheeks when she remembered what he was about to do to her “--kissing me.”

“Then?”

“I didn’t want to do it here because _they_ \--” she glanced at the tree, uncomfortable of engaging with him in such a sacred spot “--were watching. Maybe in the confines of our chambers...” she trailed away, blushing, lacking the courage to tell him that she wanted to be kissed as badly as he wanted to kiss her.

He turned slightly red as well. “I thought you didn’t want me to touch you before we were married, your honour--”

“I love you, Jaime, and I’m yours,” she said, giving his hand a reassuring press. “Your touch would never taint nor dishonour me, marriage or no marriage.” When he still stayed put, she went on. “You could probably get up now and maybe--”

But he refused to budge. “Will you be my wife, Brienne?” he repeated his question, this time leaving her speechless. Just out of his love for Cersei, Brienne had not expected this, unsure if he was ready to give himself to her in the biggest possible manner. When he’d knelt in front of her, she’d first thought he did it only to make her happy, to give their love a name, but one look at his face and the intense look in his eyes told her that he wanted this as much as her.

“Yes,” she managed, too overwhelmed to say anything more.

+++++

It was no small wonder that they managed to make it to her chambers with their expressions as close to normal as possible and their hands off each other. Twice they ran into unwanted people, Bran at first, his vacant face showing traces of a faint smile when he saw them rush upstairs together, and then Tyrion, who said nothing, his raised eyebrows at the sight of their flushed faces packing in more meaning than any remark ever could.

Only when they had hurried inside and shut the door behind them did she heave a sigh of relief. Out of breath, she slumped against the door. When it finally dawned on her that she was alone with Jaime, she lacked the nerve to face him.

“Let me see your pretty eyes, my lady,” he insisted, raising her chin. When she mustered the courage to look at him, her mixed feelings left her in a state of longing and apprehension, elation and fear that she might displease him with her inexperience.

All her worries drained away when Jaime shoved her against the wall and kissed her, his body pushing into hers leaving no gap between them nor a chance for her to breathe. He waged a pleasurable war against her mouth, biting and sucking on her lips, his tongue battling hers the moment he seized an opportunity to encroach into her mouth. His hand reached for her chest, struggling with her furs in a frantic bid to get rid of them. Finding no success, he let go of her lips in frustration. “Fuck,” he swore, glaring at the numerous layers of clothing she was wearing. “At this rate, undressing you is going to take all night.”

Brienne giggled. “Let me help.” Setting aside her inhibitions, she helped him take off the various pieces of garments she was wearing until she was left shivering, wearing nothing but his body around her. He stepped away, taking her in from head to toe as he took his time to observe her properly, every bit of her, the desire in his eyes immeasurable when they rested on the now damp patch between her legs. If he could get her so wet and desperate by merely looking at her and kissing her, what would happen if he--

She could think no further, for his hand was now on her breast, wreaking havoc with her sanity, while his mouth claimed hers once more.

“Jaime, _please!_ ” She sounded needy, but she couldn’t help it, the ache between her legs intensifying with every second, her core soaking wet and beyond control, yearning for his cock. “Do something about--” she couldn’t find suitable words to describe the torture she was going through “--it,” she finished, hoping he’d put an end to her agony soon.

“As my lady wishes,” he growled, letting her go to put up a fight with his trousers.

“I could do that for you,” she offered, determined to overcome her shyness if she wanted to get this to a logical end.

Jaime paused his struggle, gazing at her, his eyes burning through her. “I’d wish for nothing better.” Her hands trembling, she undid his shirt first, pushing it off him. Her fingers lingering on his chest, she was unable to tear her eyes off his well-formed torso with a multitude of battle scars adorning it - each a symbol of his glorious past, the oh-so-enticing patch of hair on his chest leading to an inviting trail down his belly and into his trousers, his strong arms and shoulders leaving her wondering how they’d feel around her. She traced a finger along his scars, following the line of hair that disappeared into his pants, stopping only when she reached his--

“Go on,” he teased, following her gaze. “I’m sure you like what you’re looking at.”

“Nothing new,” she tried to downplay her arousal, working on his trousers. “I’ve already seen you naked. Harrenhal, remember?” _And I couldn’t get you off my head for days after that,_ she mentally added.

“We were physically and mentally broken that day, but tonight--” the lust in his voice made her shiver “--I swear, I’m going to make tonight memorable for you.”

When his trousers were off and his cock free of its constraints, he pinned her to the door, kissing her hard. His hand was between her legs, his finger finding its way inside her, hitting the right spot at once. “Oh, gods,” her words were lost in his mouth, and so was her capacity to think when he rubbed the most sensitive part of her, driving her insane with so much pleasure that she was worried she might collapse. She wrapped him in a tight embrace, deepening the kiss until it became wildly aggressive with teeth clashing and lips biting into each other, every move only increasing her urgency to end this in the best possible way.

They let go of each other to catch their breaths. “Jaime,” she commanded with courage she’d never known she possessed, her nails digging into his back. “Do it. I want you, I need you--”

To her horror, instead of obliging her, Jaime pulled away immediately, releasing her from his embrace. Upset that she might’ve sounded too needy and eager, she regretted her enthusiasm at once. “Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry--”

“No, I’m sorry.” There was an embarrassed look on his face, almost as if he was revulsed with the idea of getting intimate with her. “It was never my intention to fuck you--”

Brienne felt as if she’d been slapped in the face. “Then it’s better you return to your chambers,” she mumbled, her worst fears that he did, after all, find her ugly and repulsive confirmed. She gathered her clothes that were strewn on the floor and stepped aside to get dressed again. “I’m too ugly and you’re too handsome, you deserve better than me--”

Jaime silenced her with a firm grip on her arm. “What the hell are you going on about?” he asked, looking stunned. “What makes you feel I still think you’re ugly?”

“It’s quite evident,” she said, trying to contain her heartbreak. “You obviously didn’t want to fuck me because--”

“--because I want to make love to you. One never fucks a maiden,” he said softly, brushing his lips against hers. “She’s to be treated with love and tenderness.”

“What difference does it make?” She hated sounding naive but she had to know. “My septa--”

“--knows nothing,” he said dismissively. He pulled back to meet her eyes. “I’ll show you.” Without waiting for a reply, he scooped her in his arms and carried her to the bed. “I want to treat you the way a lord treats his lady,” he said, setting her down gently and settling himself on top of her.

“How would he do that?” she asked, the familiar ache between her legs returning as her imagination ran wild.

“A little touch here and a kiss there, to begin with,” he breathed into her, taking her lower lip between his teeth and giving it a light tug. “And then, maybe a little something else,” he said tantalisingly, flicking his tongue across her lips.

“ _Seven hells!_ ” she swore impatiently. “Just kiss me, will you?”

“Very well, my lady.” He granted her wish, kissing her fully on the mouth but only for a brief moment, leaving her aching for more.

“It’s not just your mouth that craves attention. A man’s true skill lies in servicing every part of a woman’s body.” His seductively hoarse voice did nothing to alleviate the tension that was building up inside her, nor did the fact that his mouth had decided to find its own way along her body, settling on her neck. When he nuzzled her, his beard did unmentionable things to her, scraping, tickling and burning her now sensitive skin. “Nothing’s more arousing than a bite every now and then,” he went on, nibbling at her collarbone.

She let out a squeal, desperate to put an end to whatever he was subjecting her to, but he seemed to be determined to take his time with her body, his hand slipping to her breast, pinching her nipple. “Gods, you do know how to torture a woman!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him and running her hands down his back.

“I know nothing,” he growled, his mouth closing on her other breast. “You’re the first I’m trying this with,” he said, sucking and nibbling at her nipple which had now turned sore and red thanks to his continued assault on it. “I hope I don’t make a fool of myself.”

_Far from it..._

“This is nothing like I’ve imagined,” she gasped when he took pity on her breast, his mouth moving on, leaving a trail of kisses along her stomach. She arched into him when he lazily flicked his tongue across her navel, fearing that she might lose her mind when his fingers began snaking down the length of her torso. She let out a loud, throaty cry when he shoved his hand between her legs.

“What did you imagine, my lady?” His mouth was at her groin while his fingers were deep inside her, rubbing her clit, taking her to new heights of desire and pleasure.

“I--” she started to say, but the words died on her lips when his hand was off her cunt, his tongue replacing it, pushing into her depths, tasting her wet core while his fingers returned to torture her breast. “Jaime,” was all she could manage, a weak moan as she felt herself being torn to pieces. “This is--” she was left speechless with her arms around his neck and her fingers frantically ruffling his hair. He showed her no mercy, leaving her gasping for air as his tongue delved deep inside her, drinking her in, the feeling nothing like she’d ever felt before. She sank back in the bed, limp and shaken, clutching the sheets and yearning for more once the tremors had passed.

“You were saying something, Brienne?” He looked up at her, a satisfied look in his eyes at the sight of her messy, flushed body. When his mouth was back on hers, she could taste herself as she tasted him. She could feel his cock jutting against her, hard and proud, nestled between her thighs, awaiting entry. She shifted her hips, positioning herself conveniently, indicating to him that it was time to end the game he was playing with her.

He was gentle when he entered her, slow and cautious, stopping to gauge her reaction before gradually progressing. When he was almost in, he thrust hard, burying himself to the hilt. There was pain, but not so much that it couldn’t be compensated by the feeling of him in her. She felt whole, she felt like a woman, she felt loved as he kissed her on the lips when he began moving. She mimicked him, following his lead, matching his pace and when his thrusts came down on her harder and faster, she felt like she was transported to another world. He swore and shouted and roared as he continued plunging into her, plundering her cunt until she could take it no more and came apart with a violent shudder.

While she was still coming to terms with the storm that had hit her, he rammed into her, blinding her once more, desperate for his release. With a deep throated cry of her name, he spilled into her, filling her with the best feeling she’d ever experienced.

+++++

They lay in each other’s arms for long after they'd made love, recovering from the sweet torture they’d subjected one another to. “I must say you’re quite skilled, my lord,” she teased when she was coherent enough to string a few meaningful words.

Jaime pulled her closer. “Anything to please my soon-to-be lady wife,” he said with a mischievous grin, playfully tapping the bridge of her nose.

Brienne smiled at him, pleasantly surprised with his choice. “I’d never thought you’d choose to pledge yourself to the queen--”

“I didn’t,” he said at once, holding her tight. “I pledged myself to _you_ , remember? I did it because of you.” He pushed the sweaty hair off her forehead. “You’re the only one I’d ever bend the knee to, Brienne of Tarth, not Jon Snow or Daenerys Targaryen.” He paused to look deeply into her eyes. “ _Only you,_ ” he said, his lips meeting hers for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> With this, may be I can rest in peace and carry on with my unfinished AUs...  
> Thanks for reading and do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
